Portable electronic devices and in particular wireless communication devices have achieved a high level of market penetration. Cellular phones are a ubiquitous sight in today's societies. People have generally become highly accustomed to using cellular telephones. Presently there is an interest in enhancing the functionality and user experience in using portable electronic apparatus such as wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones. To that end various steps toward making cellular telephones multimedia capable, such as the introduction of color screens, adding electronic cameras, and enhancing wireless network bandwidth, have been undertaken.
It is expected that the delivery and experiencing of multimedia content will become an increasingly important part of users' total experience in using portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, and an important focus of telecommunication related industries that support the use of cellular telephones. It is expected that third party companies other than network service providers will be involved in producing and distributing multimedia content intended for multimedia capable portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones. If as anticipated, a myriad of third parties, are producing content for multimedia capable devices, it may not be possible to rigorously scrutinize such content for full compatibility with devices onto which it is loaded and subsequently output. Unfortunately, this raises the possibility that some incompatibility in some media types may cause certain portable devices to operate unpredictably.
On another note, user's have come to expect portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones to be relatively small. The small size is presents a design constraint that must be faced in considering the enhancement of multimedia functionality. One area where the size constraint has been a limitation is audio. Typically, in order to reproduce high fidelity audio, in particular audio including a strong bass component relatively large speakers are used. This is not an option if an audio system is to be included in a small (e.g., handheld) portable electronic devices, such as a multimedia capable cellular telephone.